The person underneath
by Seto-Kaiba's-fan
Summary: Chpt 5 up Tea's life isn't going well, so she decides to run away, to find herself...will she suceed or will she fail? Story is alot better than the summary U
1. Secerts revealed

Kf: Hello again!!!! I'm back with another story 

**Yami: When will the torture end??!! **

**Seto: ¬_¬ Yami you do realize your making this worse for yourself?**

Yami: O_o Your right 

**Kf: ^_^U I'm going to start the fic now**

**Yami: O_O NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Yugi: See ya tomorrow Tea

Tea: Yep bye guys!!!! _(Tomorrow…another day I'll have to face)_

Tristan: Hey what's wrong Tea?

Tea: Oh nothing!! 

Tristan: Are you sure?

Tea: Yep ^___________^

Tristan: Okay just making sure

Tea: Thanks _(If you really wanted to make sure you'd know the truth)_

As Tea was walked in the house she was thinking about the past

_//Flashback//_

_Tea's mother: Tea this is the best report card you've ever gotten!! I'm so proud!_

_Tea: ^________^ thanks_

_Tea's mother: Just wait till your father sees this_

_Later that night Tea's father came home_

_Tea: Daddy daddy!!!!!!!!! Look at my report card!!!!!!!_

_Tea's father: Look what you got in science_

_Tea: I got 73%…what's wrong with that?_

_Tea's father: Well it's obviously shows a lack of intelligence_

_Tea:……………_

_//End of flashback//_

Tea: _(………. After that happened he acted like he did nothing wrong….like everything was normal….but it never will be..)_

Tea's mother: Oh Tea your home will you help with these groceries? 

Tea:…Sure

Tea's mother: Oh Tea before you disappear our family is going out for dinner tonight 

Tea: Is it somewhere fancy?

Tea's mother: Yes your going to have to borrow some of my old cloths 

Tea: _(Great! So it can be like the first time?)_

_//flashback//_

_Tea's mother: These were my old cloths I use to wear to work when I was your age…Oh I was as skinny as a rake back then_

_Tea: O_o A rake?_

_Tea's mother: Here try this on_

_Tea: It doesn't fit the waist is to small_

_Tea's mother: It doesn't fit!!! Well you are pretty big_

_//End of flashback//_

Tea: _(Once again they act like nothing happened like……I don't have feelings!!!)_

Tea's mother: Tea? What's wrong?

Tea: _(Nothing that you would obviously care about)_

Tea's mother: Tea? Are you okay?

Tea: _(No……thanks to you and daddy)_ I'm not going

Tea's mother: What?

Tea: I said I'm not going!!!

Tea's father: You have no choice in the matter

Tea: Yes I do!!!!!

Tea's father: Your right you do! But my choice is not to give you one

Tea: You cant do that!!!!

Tea's father: Watch me

Tea's mother: Frank!!! Stop that!!!!

Tea's father: Your right **Places his hand on Tea's shoulder** I'm sorry

Tea: _(You've done too much to me over the years I cant forgive you) _No….Your not sorry you never were and your not now!!!

Tea's father: Tea what are you talking about?

Tea: DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!

Tea's father: Tea!!! What is the meaning of this!!!!

Tea: I HATE YOU!!!!!!

Tea's mother: Tea!!! Stop that!!!

Tea: BE QUIET YOU'RE JUST AS BAD!!

Tea's mother: ………

Tea's father: TEA!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!

Tea: Both of you!!!!! You have no clue what you've done to me do you!!!!

Mother & father: **Shake their heads** What ever we did we're sorry Tea

Tea: I CANT FORGIVE YOU!!! What you did hurt me and I don't want to put up this act of being happy anymore!!!!!

With that Tea ran out the door into the rain without another word leaving her parents speechless and terrified of where Tea was going

Kf: T.T Writing this fic brings back so many horrible memories!!! Yami: That was sad where'd you come up with this? 

**Kf: I didn't come up with it! Everything that happened to Tea in this fic except for the yelling at her parents and running away…happened to me**

**Yami: Really?**

**Kf: Yea…..my dad called me stupid…..my mother called me big….and they don't even know how much that hurt me! But I'm making myself depressed so R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!          **


	2. Now you know, Now I'm leaving

**Kf: k so I'm back with another chappie!!!!! Thank you sooo much reviewers!!!!!**

**Yami: I don't like this story it's sad**

**Kf: Meh I had to find some way to express my feelings**

**Yami: T.T On with the fic**

Tea ran for hours in the rain she had no clue where she was going she had no clue where to turn

Tea: _(Argg Why did I do that??!!!……Why didn't I just keep it to myself like I always did)_

But instead of turning back she kept on running. She fell asleep in the park. When she awoke she walked to school when she arrived she was confronted by her friends

Yugi: TEA!!!!! Why are you all wet?

Tea: I got caught in the rain

Yugi: O_o But it's not raining

Tea: Yea….But it was last night

Yugi: YOU'VE BEEN OUTSIDE SINCE LAST NIGHT??!!!

Tea: It would appear that way wouldn't it?

Joey: Hey Yug!! Whoa Tea what's whit the wet look?

Tea: I f I want your opinion I'll ask for it Joseph Wheeler

Joey: Okay I wuz just wonderin

Tea: I'll se you guys in class **leaves**

Joey: Hey yug somethuns wrong with Tea

Yugi: ¬_¬ Really? I didn't notice. 

Joey: There's no need to be sarcastic yug 

Tea: _(Why does life hate me?)_

Principal: Ms. Gardener why are you wet?

Tea: _(O_O Oh crap) _Practical joke?

Principal: Who did it?

Tea: I dunno sir

Pricipal: Well come get a new uniform then

Tea: _(Phew that was close) _Thank you sir

When Tea walked in to the change room the cheerleaders were in there changing. There were some cheerleaders who did'nt like Tea.

Tea: _(Oh great!)_

Michel: Awww Poor Tea is all wet

Tea: Yea it's a shame isn't it?

Michel: Oh daddy's perfect little girl has attitude

Tea: (_Daddy's little girl. Daddy didn't know. Daddy never knew)_ …………

Michel: Humph not so tuff now are we?

Tea: I never said I was

Michel: Whatever **Leaves**

Tea: _(Thank god she's gone)_

//Math class//

Tea: _(Oh man this is so boring…Uhoh the gang is looking at me…They're going to ask me a million questions)_

//lunch//

Yugi: Tea what's wrong?

Tea: You want to know the truth?

All: **nod**

Tea: My life that's what's wrong!

Joey: You lost me

Tea: I hate my parents I hate myself I have no feelings left that aren't hurt and nobody cares!

Yugi: But Tea we care

Tea: Well Yugi if you care then why does it feel like nobody does?

Yugi: I…I…I Don't know

Tea: That's what I thought….Goodbye guys **Starts walking**

Tristan: Wait Tea!! Where are you going?

Tea: The same place my heart went all those years ago

Joey: Tea what are you talking about?

Tea: That's what I'm trying to figure out Joey…..Bye

Tristan: Tea wait…

Yugi: Tristan!!! Don't

Tristan: What?!

Yugi: She has to do this if she ever wants to be the same again

Joey: You guys have so lost me @_@

Yugi: She's lost herself Joey

Tea: _(I'm gonna go far away to a better place…to the place my heart went all those years ago…I'll find my heart and myself…no matter how long  it takes I'll make myself whole again… You just wait I'll makes things better…on this journey of my  life…So I can start my life again)_

**Kf: Well there you have it folks I did it again don't you just hate my cliffhangers?**

**Yami: Yes!!!!!**

**Kf: ^__^ I know that's why I do it R&R PLZ!!!!!!!**


	3. Attackers

_Kf: Thank you soooo much reviewers!! ^___^_

**_Yami: Uh oh what story are you working on now?_**

**_Kf: The one you love the most_**

**_Yami: O_o this is that sad one isn't?_**

**_Kf: Yeppers_**

Yami: T_T Poo 

***~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

Tea: _(hmm where should I start?)_

Tea's mother: TEA!!!!!!!!!! Tea I'm so glad we finally found you

Tea: _(Glad someone is)_

Tea's father: We're so sorry if we hurt you in any way

Tea: I'm sorry too…but you weren't there when I needed you the most…you weren't there when I cried my heart out…sometimes you weren't even there on my birthdays…so tell me when will you ever be there?

Tea's mother: …………

Tea's father: Okay maybe we weren't there when you needed us the most

Tea's mother: But how can we be there for you if you leave?

Tea: I've made this far without your comfort haven't I?

Tea's father: Well if you want to run out there and die…FINE!!!!!

Tea's mother: ...Frank…

Tea: Face it mom he doesn't care

Tea's mother: Tea please come home I promise we'll be there for you

Tea: _(Cant you see the damage you and dad have done? I can't go back…) _I'm sorry I can't

Tea's father: Don't waste your breath on her

Tea's mother: Hai guess your right…I guess we won't be there for you…

Tea's father: Guess you think you don't need us…Well the truth is we don't need you 

Tea: Some day you'll cry for me like I cried… Some day you'll miss me like I missed you… Some day you'll need me like I needed you **walks away**

Tea's father: Good riddance _(I wont cry for her not a single tear…I wont miss not one bit…I'll never need her like she'll need me)_

Tea's mother: _(I cant believe she's gone out of my grasp…What have I done…Tea please forgive me…)_

Tea: _(My legs are moving as fast as can to get away from this place…yet my world stays still never changing or moving…) **Crashes in to someone**_

Tea: Ow…sorry

Person: Where do you think your going Gardener

Tea: What? How do you know who I a…Kaiba?! 

Kaiba: Where are you running off?

Tea: Anywhere to get away from here

Kaiba: And why would you want to do that?

Tea: To get away from all the pain

Kaiba: pain…I know how that feels

Tea: I know you do…how did you deal with it?

Kaiba: Pain is only what you make of it

Tea: Well I don't make good out of it

Kaiba: Neither did I

Tea: So what did you do?

Kaiba: Got rid of the source 

Tea: Oh that would be your stepfather wouldn't it?

Kaiba: Most of it…you still running away?

Tea: Yes…But I'll be back one day

Kaiba: Good luck…

Tea: _(Thank you for not trying to stop me Kaiba…You know what it's like…you want to get away from it all but the people stand in your way)_

/////////////////////////Yugi's house////////////////////////////

Yugi: I can't believe we didn't know

Tristan: Some friends we are huh?

Joey: ¬_¬ Tristan you're not helping

Tristan: Sorry

Grandpa: Hey yougins _((a/n sorry ppl I really don't like Grandpa))_

Yugi: Hey grandpa…

Grandpa: What's wrong with all of you?

Joey: Tea's gone

Grandpa: What?

Yugi: She ran away

Grandpa: Did you try to stop her?

Tristan: I did but Yugi told me not to

Grandpa: Yugi?! Have you any idea how dangerous it is out there!!

Yugi: I know…

Grandpa: So then why did you let her go?

Yugi: Because Grandpa she had to…or else she would live in pain and misery forever

Grandpa: I'll trust that you made the right choice Yugi

////////Somewhere unknown to me/////////

Tea: _(Okay so where should I start?)_

Tea wandered for hours and eventually realized that she was indeed lost.

Tea: _(Okay so maybe I should've planned this before I ran away)_

So Tea started her search for a motel or something when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an ally. She felt something cold press against her neck the attacker voice whispered in to her ear

Attacker: What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone…it can be very dangerous…

_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*_

Kf: Alrighty I hope that satisfied you all 

**_Yami: O_o what was that?_**

**_Kf: -__- Review please!!!!!!_**

****

Tea: 


	4. A partner in travel?

**_Kf: ^__^ _**

**_Yami: T_T Why? Why must you continue?!_**

**_Kf: Thank you reviewers!!! They mean a lot to me_**

**_Yami: T_T WHY?_**

_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*_

~~Tea's Pov~~

I'm so scared what am I suppose to do? There's no one here! I-I just wanted to find myself and this is what I get?

_"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone…it can be very dangerous…"_

I know that now. That's just my luck I always learn things when it's too late.

"Ah not going to answer me, I see" 

"It would've appeared that way"

"Hmm I like you" 

"Well that's just great isn't it?"

_"Yes I like your attitude…I think I wont kill you"_

"Really? Because you know I'd really appreciate not dying"

"What are you doing out here anyway?" 

"Well I ran away…because I'm trying to find myself"

"What a coincidence… that's the exact same thing I did…" 

"Really?"

"Yes, but as you can probably tell my journey didn't turn out so well…" 

Now I feel sorry for him…I should probably try to help him.

"What happened?"

"There's no time to get into that! I will accompany you on your journey and make sure that you don't make the same mistakes I did"

"Um…thanks…I think"

"Don't worry you can trust me!" 

"Easy for you to say, you're not the traveling with someone you don't know who's carrying a knife or something"

"Well actually I am traveling with someone I don't know…and I don't have a weapon"

"Then how were you planning to kill me?"

"Well I've never actually killed anyone…me killing them is kind of a bluff" 

"Oh well…at least I'm not walking around with a murder"

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" 

"Take it however you want to. And since we're traveling together can I get your name?"

"Sure…my name is…" 

_*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*_

**_Kf: T_T I'm sssssssssooooooooo sorry about the shortness!_**

****

**_Yami: ¬_¬ Ssssuuuurrrreee_**

****

**_Kf: Well I was thinking that the attacker could be a character from the show!! You can vote for who the attacker should be…but it CAN'T be any one of these characters Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Y.Yugi/Yami, Ryou, Grandpa (O_o), Weevil, and Rex. Besides those I just listed it can be anyone from the show…as long as I know them!!! _**

****

**_Yami: Wow, you actually have a plot going_**

****

Kf: ¬_¬ shut up!! Anywhoo if you review I'll give you a cookie ^__^ 

****


	5. Auditions

Skf: Thanks reviewers!! 

Skf: Oh and to Ice Ember, I suppose your talking about this face ¬_¬. Well to do that you have to hold down the Alt button on the right side of the space bar. So you hold down alt and press the button that allows you to do \. (Not the one that also allows you to use question marks) Sorry if you don't understand that. It's kind of hard to explain ^_^; 

Skf: Yep so it seems that Mailk is the attacker   Yami: ¬_¬ Just start the fricken story 

Skf: Fine.

****

**_*~~*~~*~~*~~*_**

Malik: Sure… my name is…Malik 

Tea: Malik…why do you want to help me?

Malik: I want to help because I don't want anyone to have to go through what I did

Tea: Well, what exactly did you go through?

Malik: Eh…let's not talk about that now.

Tea: Ok, so where are we heading?

Malik: Hey, you're the one who ran away. How am I supposed to know where you want to go?

Tea: Well you see…I didn't actually plan past getting in a fight with my parents and storming off

Malik: ¬_¬ Well that's great. You really think ahead don't you?

Tea: ^^; Well do you know your way around the city?

Malik: Fortunately for you, yes I do

Tea_: (-__- Man, I can make myself look stupid sometimes)_

_*~~*A motel*~~*_

"I'm sorry, but we're completely booked. There are no rooms left."

Malik: Grr C'mon Tea let's go

Tea: It's not like I have a choice 

Malik: ¬_¬ Do you want my help or not

Tea: So where are we going to sleep?

Malik: Well it looks like we'll have to sleep in an alley

Tea: O_O An alley?

Malik: Oh I'm sorry. Would you prefer the sidewalk?

Tea: Aren't there any more motels?

Malik: We've tried all of them. This is the busiest time of year for this city

Tea: Why is that?

Malik: Well around this time of year all these "talented" actors, actress, dancers, and directors get together and make plays and stuff.

Tea: Really?

Malik: Yea it's kind of stupid

Tea: I think it's cool ^_^ 

Malik: Well I guess we'd better start looking for a place to sleep

Tea: All right

Malik: How about this alley?

Tea: Ew…it's to dirty

Malik: -__-; Fine we'll find another one

*~~* 2 hours later *~~*

Malik: This one?

Tea: No…it's too dark

Malik: **Vein is ready to burst** Tea, we've walked around the whole fricken city!!  WOULD YOU JUST PICK A GOD DAMNED ALLEY?! 

Tea: Okay, okay jeez. We'll sleep in that one over there

Malik: Thank you, God…who knew someone could be so picky about an alley

Tea: Well, Sorrrrrry.

*~~*The next morning*~~*

Tea: **Poking Malik** Come on get up

Malik: Ugh…why?

Tea: Because we have to get some money so we can get something to eat.

Malik: How are we suppose to get any money

Tea: Well I thought maybe we could try to get a job?

Malik: Heh…no one would hire us. We dropped put of high school remember?

Tea: Oh yeah…

Malik: I wish I had some sort of talent that could get us somewhere.

Suddenly Tea was hit with a superb idea.

Tea: I know!! For the plays and such…would they happen to hold auditions for the city people?

Malik: Yea, they always do

Tea: Well, I've always dreamt of being a dancer. I'm pretty good. Maybe I could audition. And get some money for us

Malik: That's actually not a bad idea.

*~~*Outside the theatre*~~* 

"Tea Gardener, your audition is next"

"Ok thanks"

"Do you think you can pull this off?" 

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

"Yes" 

"How rude. I'll show you" 

"Next audition please"

"Good luck Tea"

"Thanks Malik" 

As tea was doing her audition. Malik couldn't help but notice how beautiful Tea really was. She was completely wowing the judges with her dancing. She would defiantly het the part. She was amazing. But that made Malik think

/…She has a bright future…I don't want to bring her down. Maybe I should leave. But hen she would be alone. I think I'll stick around for awhile. Until I'm positive that she'll be ok. Then I'll get out of her way/

Malik couldn't watch Tea anymore…it just hurt too much. Knowing that she would have a bright future and surely forget about him sooner or later. He also didn't understand this feeling that came over him every time she glanced his way.

/Hn this shouldn't bother me so much. Everyone forgets about me, why does it matter is she does too?/

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Skf: I'm sorry that was so crappy.

Yami: You should be.

Skf: I tried to add some humour in this chapter because someone e-mailed saying I should lighten the mood of the story a bit. But that's the only humour you get!! Muahahahahahahaha. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be good.

Yami: R&R 


End file.
